La primera mujer que amé
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: El día de la boda entre Hermione y Ron, surge una conversación muy interesante entre ella y Harry. Es que Hermione es la primera mujer que Harry amó. Tercera historia de la Serie “Nuestra vida en mis ojos”. Hr/R y H/G


La primera mujer que amé

**Autor****: **LexaLaneLK

**Personajes****: **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Ron Weasley

**Parejas****: **Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, Harry y Ginny Potter

**Sumario: **El día de la boda entre Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, surge una conversación muy interesante entre la novia y Harry Potter. ¿Afectara esta conversación a Ginny y Ron? Es que Hermione es la primera mujer que Harry amó.

Tercera historia de la Serie "Nuestra vida en mis ojos"

**AN:** OK, yo de nuevo. Esta vez dejare la nota para al final, para no influenciar a nadie.

****

La primera mujer que amé

-Hermione haz el favor de tranquilizarte. Todo va a salir bien-

Ginevra Weasley, llamada por toda su familia Ginny, estaba en el cuarto en donde pasó tantas noches de su niñez y adolescencia junto a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, _"Próximamente Weasley" _pensó ella, tratando de calmarla en el día de su boda.

-No Ginny, y que pasa si se da cuenta de que no soy buena para él, y quiere irse con Lavender?! -murmuró Hermione Granger, dando vueltas por todo el cuarto, con su vestido blanco y cabello recogido en un elegante moño, con unos rizos remarcando sus suaves facciones- Yo solo soy Hermione, la estudiosa, la mejor amiga, la-.

-!Basta! -exclamo Ginny, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta donde se encontraba su amiga- Hermione, en el peor de los casos, El no es suficiente para ti, Merlín sabe que pudiste escoger a alguien mejor, como Krum -la castaña abrió la boca para contradecir a su querida cuñada, pero Ginny la venció-Si, si, ya lo sé. Amas al tonto de mi hermano. Además, Lavender ya se casó. Con Seamus, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, ya me acordé. Pero igual.

Ginny sonrió suavemente, y se puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, manteniéndola firme en un solo lugar- El te ama-.

Y selló su sentencia con un abrazo, el cual fue recibido alegremente por la mujer.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que sa…-

TOC TOC

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Ginny

-Soy yo

-¿Quién yo?

-Tu esposo Ginevra

-¿Qué vienes a buscar?

-No a ti.

Hermione soltó una risita burlona ante las manías de sus amigos, y le indico a Ginny que le abriera la puerta a Harry.

-Cariño, ¿no deberías estar ya lista? –preguntó Harry al ver que su esposa aún seguía en jeans y camiseta, y la ceremonia comenzaba en 30 minutos.

Ginny encogió los hombros, -Debía dejar lista primero a esta mujer –índico girando la cabeza hacia Hermione, quien durante el encuentro se había sentado en la cama mirándolos-. Además, quien es bella se arregla rápido –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y guiñándole el ojo a su próximamente cuñada, mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

-Wow –empezó Harry, viendo por primera vez a Hermione en su vestido de novia- te ves hermosa Hermione-.

La mujer se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió gratamente ante el cumplido. –Tú también te ves muy bien.

-Sí, algo así –murmuró Harry acercándose hacia la cama y arrodillándose ante su mejor amiga- Entonces, ¿de verdad te casas de blanco? –Preguntó en tono burlón Harry, alzando una ceja- Porque los dos sabemos que eres de todo. menos pura en este momento.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione y le golpeó en el hombro.

-¡Ouch. Ay Hermione! –Gritó Harry y se sobó el lugar del golpe- Solo bromeaba. ¡Merlín que cascarrabias!

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y miró a Harry con dulzura, transmitiendo miles de sentimientos en una mirada.

Harry por su parte, no pudo apartar la mirada del poder que los ojos de su amiga irradiaban, y así mismo los mensajes escondidos dentro de la mirada, irrumpían en su respiración, haciendo que su pecho palpitara con euforia.

-Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte –empezó Harry, y esperó un poco para que Hermione le indicara con un gesto para seguir hablando- Yo, la verdad es que… nunca te lo he dicho pero… -dudó un poco y Hermione sintió su temor, e intento calmarlo ubicando una suave mano sobre la mano robusta de Harry- yo te amo Hermione –y lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de ambos- te amo, porque siempre estuviste a mi lado, aún cuando parecía que no había salida, porque fuiste mi única familia cuando no tenía familia, porque no me dejaste fallar, ni morir, porque me diste oportunidades inimaginables, porque me amaste, porque me cuidaste. Porque aunque todos nos dejaron solos, porque aunque no nos creían, tú estabas, tu creías. Porque no hubiera podido salvar el mundo sin ti.

Porque detrás de cada gran hombre, existe una gran mujer, y tú siempre estuviste detrás de Ron y yo. No hubiéramos sido nada, sin ti. Porque fuiste el primer abrazo materno que me arrulló cuando tenía miedo. Porque fuiste la primera y única voz fraternal que escuchaba y llamaba conciencia. Porque, por todos los motivos, y peleas, y por todo… eres la primera mujer que amé. Y la mujer que seguiré amando. Porque eres mi familia. Te amo Hermione.

Hermione escuchó atentamente todo lo que Harry dijo, y sin anunciar nada, se aventó a sus brazos, y le besó en la mejilla.

Harry la besó también, e hizo aparecer un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. –Ginny me va a matar si te ve así ´Mione –Hermione sonrió y cogió gustosa el pañuelo, levantándose del piso con la ayuda de Harry y dirigiéndose al espejo a arreglarse el maquillaje. –Ahora, como tu hermano oficial, sólo dos cosas antes de irme, la primera, ¿de verdad te vas a casar con ese idiota?

-Ese idiota es tu mejor amigo, idiota –respondió ella arqueando una ceja y mirándolo por el espejo.

-Si bueno, pero debo preguntar ¿no? Por principios. Además él le pregunto lo mismo a Ginny el día de nuestra boda, y la intento sobornar con helado –dijo Harry apuntando un dedo acusador a Hermione.

-¡Ja! ¿Ron intentó sobornar a Ginny el día de tu boda? –preguntó incrédula Hermione, girando su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry asintió apenado. – ¡Merlín, eso es tan típico de Ron!

-Si bueno, esa es la primera cosa. –Harry balanceó su cuerpo de un pie al otro tratando de tomar valor, y con actitud suplicante dijo- La segunda es, por favor… Me pase casi 6 años escuchando a Ron gemir tu nombre en las noches y en el baño, no quiero escucharte a ti.

-¡Harry!

-¿! QUE!? ¡Es verdad! –recalcó Harry sonriente. –Solo decía "Ohhh Hermione siiii"

-Harry ¡BASTA! –Hermione se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos, Harry se reía de ver el nivel de mortificación de Hermione.

-Ok. Paro. Pero es verdad.

Hermione bajó sus brazos y sonriente le guiñó el ojo a su hermano, guiño que fue devuelto enseguida. Harry se acercó y la abrazó por última vez antes de susurrarle al oído – Te amo Hermione.

-Yo también te amo Harry –respondió ella y alzo una mano para revolverle el cabello de él.

-¡OYE! –Gritó el moreno indignado- ¡me tomó una hora peinarme!

-Muy bien niños, la ceremonia va a empezar- dijo Ginny desde la puerta.

Ya estaba vestida con su traje de Dama de Honor, y maquillada. Harry le sonrió por última vez a Hermione y se dirigió hacia su esposa –Te ves radiante amor

-Aja si Potter ya mismo hablamos. –Respondió Ginny moviéndole un dedo en su dirección, Hermione soltó una carcajada- y contigo también princesita. ¿Qué diría mi hermano si te viera en esta situación tan comprometedora con su mejor amigo?- pregunto ella, y por un momento Harry y Hermione se quedaron paralizados buscando un argumento, pero con un ademán de Ginny y la sonrisita malévola, entendieron que no tenían que explicar nada. –Ahora si ya me reí. ¡Vamos!

***

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa principal, a lado de su esposo Ronald Weasley, conversando y sonriendo radiantemente a todos los que se acercaban a brindarles sus felicitaciones.

-Amigo, ¿que fue eso que escuche… -preguntó Ron al hombre de su derecha, un moreno, con gafas y cabellos completamente desaliñado- me dijeron que querías robarte a la novia? –dijo y regresó su mirada para guiñarle un ojo a su esposa.

Los cuatro amigos rieron.

***

**AN:** Ahora sí.

La razón por la que deje la nota hasta el final, fue porque quería explicar un poco la naturaleza de esta historia.

Siendo sincera con ustedes, tenía planeado escribir la historia de Harry y Hermione dentro de la serie, casi al final, junto con Ron. Es más, ya tengo escritas las dos historias que seguían a la de Molly "La mujer que se llevaría a mi hijo", con Fleur y Minerva McGonagall, *pido aquí que me digan cual desearían primero =)*

Pero había algo que me entró, y me dio por escribir esto, ¿la razón?

Volví a leer Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, y algo me llamó la atención. En los capítulos 16 y 18, cuando Ron no está, surgió algo entre la relación de Harry y Hermione, creo que inclusive JK Rowling indico, que hubo una chispa ahí, y que si algo debía pasar, pudo haber pasado ahí.

En Godric's Hollow 16, Hermione logra entender todo lo que Harry no puede decir porque le duele, y no solo entenderlo, sino también apoyarlo cuando está solo. Es en este cap. que Hermione lo guía por el cementerio, tomándolo de la mano, dándole fuerzas, rindiéndoles tributo a los padres de su amigo y por último salir abrazados los dos del cementerio. Estando solos, pero juntos.

En La vida y Mentira de Albus Dumbledore 18, es Hermione quien otra vez lo apoya, pero es firme en su convicción acerca de Albus, indicándole a Harry, que Dumbledore también fue humano y joven como ellos, y no permitiendo que nadie ensucie la imagen paternal que Harry tenia de su mentor, ni siquiera el mismo Harry. Y por ultimo en ese capítulo, al final, es Hermione quien siente el deseo de soledad de Harry, y respeta su decisión, no sin antes demostrarle con un pequeño gesto de caricia que a pesar de todo, ella está ahí, y que lo protege, y que lo respeta.

Porque al final de cuentas, muchos problemas de Harry vienen con la carga de que no lo respetan. Esperan milagros de él, un salvador, pero cuando llega el momento no le dicen nada más de lo que necesita saber. A veces, ni siquiera lo necesario. Pero ella le dice todo lo que él debe saber.

A lo largo de los libros hay más momentos, en donde muchos afirman que hay algo entre los dos, y me cuento entre los muchos que en algún momento también creyeron que el Héroe debía quedarse con la Chica.

Pero creo yo, que la relación más bella y más interesante que podría existir entre estos dos personajes, es justamente esta, la del joven con inseguridades, con la carga de un mundo que quiere salvarse pero que a la vez niega la necesidad de un salvador, un joven que entra a un mundo desconocido, pero ya tienen en el puestas grandes expectativas, y entonces se encuentra con esta joven, una joven con inseguridades, con grandes expectativas, y encrucijada en el mundo hostil que se convertirá en su hogar, o en el mundo donde nació que ya no es hogar jamás.

Y es ahí, donde estos dos personajes se encuentran, los dos vienen del mundo muggle, la gente espera grandes cosas de ellos, y todo el mundo diría que deben estar juntos, ¿no?.

Pero no.

Ellos encuentran la manera de amarse, y protegerse, de una forma platónica. Como amigos. Como familia.

Y es así, como a unos nos gusta.

Por eso, escribí este fic, porque no hay necesidad de estar juntos como pareja, para que estos dos personajes se quieran.

***

Ahora sí, díganme si les gusto la historia, o la nota del autor… Creo que como que pondré una así después de cada fic, explicando la relación entre los personajes. Esa es en realidad el objetivo detrás de la historia, que las relaciones interpersonales entre los personajes se aclaren.

Uff otra vez me fui del tema… Dejen comentarios y gracias por leer mis divagaciones. =)


End file.
